Question: Football tickets cost $\$13.50$ each. What is the maximum number of tickets Jane can buy with $\$100.00$?
Solution: Since $n$ football tickets cost $(13.5)n$ dollars, Jane can buy $n$ tickets only if $(13.5)n \le 100$. Dividing both sides of this inequality by $13.5$, we have $$n \le \frac{100}{13.5}.$$ We can rewrite $\frac{100}{13.5}$ as $\frac{200}{27}$. As a mixed number, this is $7\frac{11}{27}$, since $27$ divides into $200$ seven times with a remainder of $11$. Since Jane can only buy a whole number of tickets, the largest number of tickets she can buy is $\boxed{7}$.